Out of Reach
by Venisette
Summary: Every night Tsuna has a dream where he sees a boy who looks exactly like him. The boy seems to be sad about some reason. It doesn't seem to get out of Tsuna's mind, so he keeps trying to reach him. One-shot.


He reached his hand out to him. On the clear, sky blue background, he looked like some heavenly figure. Like an angel. The boy was sitting right in front of him.

He wasn't sure, what he was supposed to do. Grab his hand, or not?  
"Come to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi."  
He spoke to him… but why did his voice sounds so sad? He didn't know why, but he felt that he had lost something really important to him. He wanted to help him.  
The words worked on him like a magic spell, he slowly began to come closer.

He started to reach his hand out to him, too, but there was still hesitation. You could say it by looking at his eyes. But he didn't stop. He almost touched the boy's hand, only millimeters divided him from the other. When suddenly everything started to fade away and became blurry.

Tsuna quickly opened his eyes, breathing hard, like he just woke up from the worst nightmare he even had. But still he didn't feel like it. He rubbed his eyes lazily to discard the remnants of sleep.

_It's not the first time._

He saw this dream many times already. Every time he tried to reach the boy's hand, who was sitting in front of him. But _something_ didn't allowed him to.

The strangest thing of all was… they looked the same. The only exception were the eyes. Tsuna's – a big, caramel ones, the boy's – serious and orange ones. They kinda reminded him of sunset. They seemed really beautiful, and Tsuna couldn't help but to always stare at them. But that's not all. There was a weird flame on his head, it wasn't like the ones he saw before. This one was… unique, unusual, special…  
Tsuna sighed while looking up at the ceiling. After a while he turned his eyes on the watch standing next to him. 5:10 AM. It was rare for him to actually wake up this early. But even if it was early, he couldn't get back to sleep.

"Yo, Tsuna!", the black haired boy welcomed the other sitting in front of him at his school desk.  
The caramel orbs glanced at him, visibly interested.

"Oh, good morning, Yamamoto", Tsuna smiled to him. Yamamoto returned the gesture. "Where's Gokudera-kun?", he asked when he couldn't see his other friend.

"He was with me, but he disappeared somewhere along the way."

"Oh, I see."

"Tsuna, are you feeling alright? You don't look good… You want to go to the nurse?", he asked with obvious concern, Tsuna smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Yamamoto, but I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Tsuna nodded.

And then the school bell rang. Yamamoto returned to his desk, while Tsuna was gazing at the flowing clouds in the sky, completely ignoring the teacher who was entering the classroom.

"I'm back", said Tsuna as he entered the house.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun!", Nana greeted him warmly and then she returned to her household chores.

Tsuna wasn't interested in things that his mom was doing. He just wanted to go to his room and somehow survive this boring day.

When he reached his destination, he pulled his school bag off of his shoulder and then he laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He wondered about his dream… well, it's not possible for an ordinary dream to repeat each night again and again, right?

"… Why can't I reach him?", he asked himself, raising his right hand up and looking at it interested, "Is something not okay?"

He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why he dreamt of someone, who looked just like him. He knew nothing.  
He just wanted to do something for him… even if he didn't know why.

_Why am I like this?_

Because he felt, that something links him with the boy. Something really unique. And something that could change his life forever. Thinking like that, he fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

He was at this place again. It seemed like there was everything and nothing. Tsuna looked ahead of him. He couldn't see the orange-eyed boy. He blinked surprised, and then started to look around. There was no trace of him. He went ahead, not having any other choice.

Tsuna just hoped that he will find something.

He was walking for minutes… or maybe thats hours? The landscape didn't changed at all, and this started to worry him a little. But he didn't intend to lose hope, he just kept walking.

"Soon you will find a person who will be your most important person."

"Huh?"

What's this voice? He hadn't heard it before. Tsuna looked around to find the cause of it. He saw two figures, but he couldn't say who they were.

"Soon? I've been waiting for so long… will I really find this person?", spoke one of them. Tsuna knew his voice from somewhere.

"Yes, I'm even sure, he's _right here_."

At this moment, Tsuna began to run. He didn't know why, he just knew that he has to. Some magic spell made him do it.

After few moments he reached his destination. Now he was able to fully look at the two figures standing before him. One of them was a boy that was always in Tsuna's dreams. The second one was a _man_ who had the same flame as the boy, his eyes were the same too. Only his hair was golden.

"Tsu….Tsunayoshi?", Tsuna looked at the orange-eyed boy. The man smiled.

"Told you so."

The boy was still looking at Tsuna, surprised. It made him feel kinda nervous. But he smiled a second after, causing the other to blush.

The blonde man put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"He waited for you for a really long time, Tsunayoshi, so long that it seems impossible", Tsuna looked at the man.

_He waited? For me? But…why?_

"Was….was it the reason you've been so sad all this time?", the boy glanced at him for a while, then he nodded.

Tsuna started to hold his hands out, smiling warmly, "Come to me", the boy's eyes went wide, then tears appeared in them, but not sad ones. They were tears of relief and happiness.

He run into Tsuna's arms with a big smile on his face, "Thank you, Giotto. Thank you, Tsunayoshi."


End file.
